The power of thought
by MinervaCullen
Summary: After Sookie's attack from the sadistic fairies she has time to think. Who does she really need? Some angst, some humor, typical Sookie. Spoiler for all current books. Rated M for future chapters. S/E and S/Q
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my imagination, the wonderful world of Sookie belongs to Charlaine Harris**

**Spoiler for all current Sookie books (through book 9)**

**Chapter one**

Not that I wasn't grateful for my friends that were helping me in my recovery from the sadistic fairies, thing one and thing two, but none of them filled the void I suddenly felt. I couldn't stop thinking about him, I was craving his comfort. He always seemed to understand me. Guilt ripped through me at the memory of what I had done. Was what I said a mistake? Maybe, but I meant every word. I guess I was being selfish and unfair. Now I had no way of making things right. Would he even let me if I tried? Did he still love me? He had to have heard about what happened to me, it was all over the Supe world. Great since when did I want sympathy and sorrow from someone else? Maybe being stuck in bed with nothing better to do than think was getting to me.

"Sookie, Sookie?'

"hmm, oh sorry. Thank you."

Sam was looking at me like I was crazy. "Do you want me to get your dinner or would you rather wait for Eric to get here?" Sam asked as he gave me a glass of water so I could take my vicodin.

Eric, he was here almost every night, he even slept in the hidey-hole twice. Without him I'd be even worse off. Unfortunately he couldn't give me any more blood. As it was I was glowing like him and had major sensory overload. I hear things a normal human couldn't as well as smell the differences between Vampires and Shifters. Even more disconcerting was the fact that I could here not just Eric, but Pam as well. Not all the time, just little blurbs from their minds every so often. It was more often than I'd like though. If any of them knew, it would be the death of me. If it's one thing vamps like it's privacy and secrecy. I was sure thrilled when I realized I still had a normal human appetite.

"Sam you've done plenty for me. Why don't you go check on the bar, give yourself some Sam time." I smiled. How I deserved a friend like Sam was beyond me. "Eric can help me get something, he'll be here soon." Dusk was making the room darker. I knew Eric would fly; it only takes him about thirty minutes that way. In forty-five minutes he'd be here. He has to wait until full dark to fly. While the world knew about the supernatural world, it didn't mean they'd take too kindly to seeing a Vampire flying.

"I don't mind. Besides who else would help you during the day?" He was right I wouldn't want my human friends to see me like this. They would realize real fast that I wasn't in a car accident. Amelia had taken a trip to New Orleans to collect herself after Troy's funeral. She promised she'd be back, but I wouldn't, hold it against her if she didn't return.

"Sam you're too good to me."

"No, not really." Sam shrugged. "It's what you would do for me." Sam hugged me. I could hear as him as clear as day when he did. He thought "I love you Sookie."

I jumped a little at his thought. I knew he loved me as a great friend and everyone knew he had a thing for me. This wasn't a friend "I love you" coming from his head though. He knew how to block me, one of the perks of being a shifter, so he meant for me to hear him. "You know I love you too Sam Merlotte." I smiled. He knew what I meant.

Looking a slightly perturbed (a word of the day) Sam said goodbye and told me he'd be back in the morning.

So there I was alone for another half hour or so. I let my mind wander to see if anyone was around, good all alone. Reaching for my cell phone, hands shaking, I decided to give it a try.

"Hello." A sassy female voice said.

Crap, what was I doing? Wondering if I should hang up or continue to be the creepy breather another voice spoke.

"Sookie?"

My breath caught and I stuttered "H...how...?" How did he know?

"Wishful thinking I suppose." Quinn sighed. "You know Eric is going to be mighty upset you called me, right."

"I'm sure he would be if he knew."

"Isn't he there? I heard he never left your side since....." Quinn stopped.

"He comes at night to help me. I can't do much until I heal more." I explained. "So how have you been?" Maybe he wouldn't notice my sudden change in subject.

"Worried sick is how I've been!" Quinn practically growled. "Sookie how you manage to get into so much trouble.... I could have protected you, you know."

"Hey I didn't ask for this! Stupid Supes keep throwing me in the middle of their crazy shit." I fumed

"Sookie you do realize you're a Supe too." He stated.

"No I'm not, I'm human." I disagreed.

"Fine whatever." I could practically hear him thinking over the phone. "I wish that controlling vamp would let me see you."

"Me too Quinn. I'm sorry for acting how I did." There I apologized, now where was that sense of relief I was hoping for?

"hmm, yeah well I needed to hear it. Plus you were right, how could I be devoted to you if I was constantly trying to help my mom and pay for her mistakes? It wouldn't have been fair to you." He admitted.

"I glanced at the alarm clock, ten more minutes, max."I'll call you tomorrow, ok? I have to go." I said and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my imagination, the wonderful world of Sookie belongs to Charlaine Harris**

**Spoiler for all current Sookie books (through book 9)**

**Chapter 2**

I very slowly got out of bed wincing at the pain from moving after being in bed most of the day and made my way to the bathroom. It had been three weeks since my attack and even though I was healing exceptionally well getting up and using my muscles hurt like the dickens, walking hurt too, but it was something I was getting used to. I immediately felt a wave of calm envelope me. Eric was almost to my house. I still had a few minutes until he would arrive. Since our bond was stronger than ever I felt him further away and more intensely, I appreciated the calm he sent. I could also feel his pleasure, there was also a little bit of anxiety. I wondered what the anxiety was about.

"Hello my lover." Eric greeted me as I walked out of the bathroom. "Pam is bring you dinner from that Chinese place next to Fangtasia in about an hour. Do you wish to sit on the porch tonight?" Eric hugged me then looked at me expectantly.

"Maybe" I hesitated. Going outside was difficult. Being on the porch and even in the driveway had reduced me to near hysterics a few times. Eric could calm me through the bond so he liked to help me with it. The first two times I went out, Tray's funeral and to check on Bill, I had so many people, well Supes, with me that I did ok. Then the following Sunday I wasn't as sore and figured I'd go outside to sit my chez lounge, that I got on sale at Wal-Mart, while I drank my coffee. I had my coffee in my hand and was halfway through the door on the porch when I started to feel anxious. I told myself to breath while trying to ignore my fear. By the time I got to the bottom step I was freaking out, with my coffee spilled down my front and my favorite mug broken on the ground. Then I started screaming. I could hear the laughter of my attackers, smell the dampness of the old house and feel all of the pain they inflicted. I collapsed just as Sam was pulling up the drive; he was so calm about it. Afterwards he told me he would be here every day when I woke up so that wouldn't happen again. True to his word he was here sitting in my chair in the corner of my bedroom when I opened my eyes every morning. I didn't know how he was running the bar with being at my house all the time. When I would bring it up he would simply shrug it off.

If I was going to have company I needed a shower. I prefer Eric helping me in that department as opposed to Sam. "Eric since Pam is coming by and I need it anyway, I need to shower."

"Do you want me in there with you lover?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows for effect. He knew I wouldn't be up to sex for a long time. He's always as horny as a rabbit in March, he couldn't help himself. I often wonder if Eric was this horny as a human. I knew he wasn't totally serious, I'm sure he did want to have sex, that's not what I'm saying.

Per usual I replied "Not today Eric."

"There's always tomorrow!" Eric said happily. It reminded me so much of how he reacted to the unfortunate events at his Dracula party. He never gives up.

I started looking for something to wear while he got my shower ready. We had a routine we developed. The past few showers I didn't need his help so much. I only really needed him to help me get in and out. I was glad to say I could wash my own hair again, much to Eric's dismay. He would use any reason to see me naked, though I suspected he would use any excuse to see any woman naked. He didn't mind my new scars and had actually told me they were beautiful because they are a part of me and showed that I was a strong warrior. I briefly wondered what Quinn would think about them.

"Lover why are you anxious?" Eric could sense my feelings when I though about Quinn looking at my ruined body. "Do you want me to help, are too sore today?" I could here him thinking "Is she ok, does she hurt? I wish I could giver her more blood." then his thoughts drifted away. That's how my telepathy worked with him and Pam now. I suspected I could hear Pam too because he is her maker. That also got me wondering about vamps and hearing each other. Like could vamps in the same "family" hear one another if they wanted to be heard? I couldn't ask, so I'd have to be surreptitious (word of the day) about it.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I need to try to do it on my own if I'm ever going to get better." Eric let me be while I got undressed and came back to help me get in. His fangs were showing, of course. "Eric?"

"Sookie."

"Um how have you been feeding since you haven't been able to feed from me? I mean I know you were feeding from Pam and Thalia, but now that you are better..." We came the understanding that we were a couple and the thought of him drinking from some fangbanger repulsed me. Especially since I know how vampires reacted to an actual feeding. Sexual arousal went hand in hand with it. I couldn't give him either.

"My lover, you are my bonded, my pledged, I will not feed off of another human." Eric said pulling back my curtain so I could see his sincerity. "I have been surviving on True Blood and occasionally Royalty Blended. I had Pam order some shortly after your rescue." I heard myself let out a sigh of relief. Eric smiled showing me fang again.

Reacting to the moment I said "Eric could you wash my hair?" In an instant he was in front of me in all his naked glory. "Oh Lord." I thought noticing his gracious plenty; that I was definitely not ready for. He felt my lust and crashed his lips against mine. Obviously I reacted to his perfect kissing, who wouldn't? I felt myself wrap my arms around him and let out a little whimper. It had been a while, since before the attack, that I have been truly kissed. It felt amazing.

I could hear him as clear as day when he held me "Mine, mine, my lover." Not wanting him to think he was going to get more than this from me tonight I reluctantly pulled away and handed him the shampoo bottle. I could see the shock in his eyes. He washed my hair for me then reached for my body wash and loofa. He started at my feet and worked his way up avoiding my moist core. I knew I didn't want to have sex, which I couldn't yet, but that didn't mean he shouldn't touch me at all. Eric looked up at me from his crouched position and said "I want to hear you scream my name while I pleasure you my lover." Nothing like getting straight to the point. What the heck, why not?

"um sure." I replied shakily. I'm not going to lie, I was terrified. I was afraid of being intimate, afraid he would realize I was damaged worse than he could handle. Baby steps were what I needed and Eric knew. He turned off the shower and wrapped me in a green fluffy towel, then in his inhuman speed carried me to the bed. Slowly, almost painfully so, he kissed me. Having taken the towel off while he kissed me Eric made his way down my body, kissing my neck and shoulders, letting me feel the slight grazing of his fangs. When he got to my breasts he let out a little growl.

"Lover you have the most amazing breasts I have ever seen. I have missed kissing them." He always says my breasts are the best, but really? He has been with thousands of women I don't see why mine are so great. I let out a moan the moment his tongue touched my hardened nipple. He paid plenty of attention to them before I gently told him he needed to be quick because Pam was coming. "I just want to savor this moment lover, Pam won't care."

"Yes, but I will. Plus I need you to go lower." I said sternly. He did as I said and I let out an involuntary yelp.

Eric worked his magic with his tongue and fingers. I was so close and I knew what would put me over the edge, but I was scared. For the umpteenth time I thought "Oh what the heck." I was barely able to speak, but somehow I managed, "bite me Eric, please!" Suddenly I was seeing stars, "Eric!"

Panting and limp I looked at him, he had his signature smirk and was licking my wounds closed. I missed that smirk; it had been too long since he wore it. He quickly came up to my face and kissed me deeply. "Eric, what about you?"

"Oh that was fantastic, seeing you come for me and tasting your sweet blood. Trust me Sookie, I am well." Meaning he had come. I should have known; that orgasm was so intense it had to have been fueled by feeling his pleasure as well. I gently pushed on his chest to get him off of me so I could get dressed before Pam arrived. He bent down and kissed me once more before leaping from the bed and to the bathroom. He was back before I was upright.

After we were dressed and I had my hair in a ponytail we made our way to the living room. I curled up with my favorite old afghan, happy and relaxed. I was wondering if Eric or Pam would be able to rent a movie for me. I realized I had no idea what movies had recently came out.

Eric was instantly in my face "Sookie, I think your brother is driving up the drive, do you want him here?"

"What? Are you sure it's him?" I asked trying to get off the couch. I ended up tangling myself in the afghan and Eric had to catch me before I fell. So much for being relaxed.

I felt Eric go still. I looked up about to ask him what was wrong when I felt his rage. Then I heard him think "tiger" at the same moment he growled and pulled me into a bone crushing embrace.

"Shit" I thought. I couldn't let him know I heard his thoughts. "What's wrong Eric?" I asked my panic rising. What was Quinn doing? That idiot! I just called to apologize. I didn't tell him to come over. He knew better than to do that, Eric has every right to punish him for coming. I could feel Eric's anger even more; he was also feeling very possessive and jealous.

As if she timed it Pam walked through the door with a smile on her face. She loves a reason to watch Eric be all territorial, she's something. "Hello my favorite partial human. I brought you some disgusting food that looks like someone threw-up." She said cheerily.

"Hi Pam." I smiled my crazy smile. I could hear her thinking "This ought to be fun." Oh how I love to hear vampires. Remembering my manners I asked "Would you like a True Blood?" as I pried myself from Eric's body.

"Yes friend I would." Pam said pulling me into the kitchen. "Did you know Quinn was going to come and visit Sookie?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I don't keep track of him. I would never want him to come over with Eric here." I said nervously. "I don't why he would be here. This isn't good."

"No probably not, but it will be entertaining." She said looking at me curiously, like she was trying to decide something. Then she mumbled "Interesting." If I hadn't had all that vamp blood my hearing wouldn't have been able to pick it up.

"What's interesting?" I asked her handing her her bottle of True Blood.

"oh nothing." she waved her hand to show me how nothing it was. "I wonder why he isn't getting out of the car."

I wondered the same thing. Knowing Eric needed to calm down by the continued waves of his emotions I was getting I went back to the living room. He was very surprisingly in the exact same spot I left him a moment ago. "Eric, sweetie calm down please, I can't take all of your emotions." I begged

It was like my voice brought him out of a trance. "Sookie, why did you call Quinn earlier?" If he had sprouted another head I wouldn't have been more surprised. How did he know? Then it dawned on me. He heard me like I heard him. He could hear my thoughts, but not all of them. I know how to block, so I instantly made sure my guards were in place. He looked as angry as a vampire.

"I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to act like this." I said pointedly. He was glaring at me and I truly felt afraid of him. I didn't think he would hurt me, though he could hurt Quinn.

"Like what? Like my wife's ex-boyfriend who is forbidden to see her gets a call from said wife and then shows up at her house? Expecting some sort of happy reunion I'm sure." His accent was thick. I really didn't like it when he referred to me as his wife. He was just doing it to provoke me. I heard a door slam. Eric growled and ran to the door nearly ripping it from its hinges.

Of course Quinn wasn't fazed by this. "Shit Viking calm down. I just came to see how she's doing." Quinn said deeply and then added "as a friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my imagination, the wonderful world of Sookie belongs to Charlaine Harris**

**Spoiler for all current Sookie books (through book 9)**

**Chapter 3**

Eric let out an intense and violent growl then lunged toward Quinn.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed

Quinn thought "Sorry Babe" and started to shift.

I did the only thing I could think of, I ran outside. Forgetting my fears I ran as fast as I could to stop Eric and Quinn from killing each other. Eric had already thrown Quinn into the big oak in my front yard, making it crack in two. Quinn was about to attack Eric when I jumped in between them. Of course I knew how dangerous it was. They were both very skilled and completely engrossed in their battle. "If you love me then you will stop, NOW!" I said. Quinn stopped and looked directly at me. I knew he was able to understand in his tiger form so I took this as his acknowledgment of my request, well demand.

I was about to turn to my right to see if Eric was listening when I was pulled from behind and out of the way. Pam was holding me back while Eric continued his attack. I kicked and screamed and clawed, of course to Pam it probably felt like I was tickling her. Unfortunately Quinn was taking my request seriously and stopped fighting back. I could feel Eric's joy and smugness. That just made me angrier. How could he feel that way when he was killing someone I cared for? How could he think I would be ok with that?

I took down my guard so Eric could hear me. I have only tried to project my thoughts a couple of times and they were always to another telepath, Barry. I let Eric feel all of the anger and pain and disgust I was feeling towards him. My thoughts were strangled and heated. Pam let go of me and backed away. I could hear her clearly she was thinking "oh no."

Eric turned to glare at me and growled "Sookie he broke my law, you can't expect me to let him live. Once he is gone we will not have to worry about his futile attempts to win you back." He looked terrifying, but I couldn't back down.

"Futile? If you kill him I will _never_ speak to you again. He isn't even fighting back. Quinn respects me enough to go against his instincts, to die." I wasn't being held back anymore so I slowly started to walk towards them.

"Someone's coming." Pam whispered.

Everyone stopped and looked down the driveway. Sure enough there were headlights. It was Amelia. Only she wasn't alone, Octavia and Louis were with her as well. They couldn't see what was happening yet and their thoughts told me they were simply coming to check on me and visit for a little while. We continued to stare. I realized no one else knew who was coming. They were all very formidable witches and could stop this. Eric is afraid of witches, and that's putting it lightly. The car finally came to a stop and judging by Amelia's thoughts, all three knew exactly what was going on.

Eric hissed and tried to grab Quinn, I assume so he could kill him while we were preoccupied. Thankfully my friends were faster with their spell work. Eric froze mid attack; his hands were about two inches from Quinn's neck. I couldn't understand the blips of thought, they were in a language long forgotten, but I could feel his intense rage. It was horrible it made me want to kill something. I started screaming and fell to the ground, my legs and arms flailing. I barely noticed what was happening around me. Someone very warm, Quinn maybe, was trying to comfort me. Then in an instant it felt like my heart was breaking and I felt nothing.

I lay there breathing heavily trying to find my composure. "Don't touch her, she is mine." I heard Eric's menacing voice say. Looking up I saw that he was still frozen in place. I wondered why I couldn't feel him.

"I don't care she needs to get inside and away from this. I'm sure she's still weak." Quinn replied.

I didn't have the energy to protest when Quinn picked me up and brought me in the house. I pointed to the couch; he sat me down gently then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Babe don't worry we got everything under control, you stay here. I'll be right back."

With my witch friends out there I knew I could relax a little. After all I could listen through Amelia; she's a very clear broadcaster. They were trying to decide if letting Eric go would be a good idea. Pam was still standing to the side; she looked like she was in shock. Now I'm paraphrasing here, people don't think in complete sentences most of the time. Quinn thought leaving Eric like that would be a good idea and just for good measure Pam too. Then Louis asked Amelia a question that earned him a growl from Eric and Pam.

"Is Sookie happy with this bond? I know a way to break the bond if that would be better. I mean it's pretty clear this isn't an ideal bonding."

Did I want the bond broken? Yes I did. I was tricked into it in the first place. Being bonded to Eric was comforting at times, he could always find me, know when I was in danger. Staying bonded because he could rescue me would be pathetic. What was even more pathetic is that I needed to be rescued all the time. I wondered why I couldn't feel him. It's like the bond vanished during my breakdown outside. I had to go back out there to see for myself and ask Eric some questions.

I made my way to the gathering outside; amazingly I wasn't afraid of being in the yard. Amelia, Octavia and Louis were in a semi circle around Eric and Quinn was standing by Pam. I went up to Eric "Why can't I feel you right now?"

Looking at the ground he said "I blocked the bond, I couldn't stand to see you reacting to my feelings that way. I was stuck so it was the only way to help."

"hmmm." was my brilliant reply. "Do you love me Eric?" with that question I heard several gasps. Ignoring the others thoughts I waited.

"I...I....don't know." I raised my eyebrows at Eric's ingenious reply. "Lover I wanted our bond, I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you in your little white dress."

"Why did you want me Eric? Because you wanted what you couldn't have? Because I was valuable to you or because you were genuinely interested in me?"

He sighed and said "All of the above. Do you love me Sookie?"

"I don't know Eric; it might be the bond that makes me feel this way. I thought I could have loved you when you were cursed, but now that I think about it I had already had your blood twice. I want to know if I could love you without it."

"I don't know if it can be broken, you have had more blood than is recommended." He looked smug.

"Well we can try." I replied sternly. "Eric you can't keep me locked up. I want to see my friends."

"What? I let you see your friends, that dog is here every day. Besides you haven't been up to seeing anyone recently."

"_Sam_ is here every day, but not because you gave him permission. This, what just happened" I waved my hands around for effect "is not ok."

"But you are mine; he has no business seeing you!"

"I am NOT. I belong to myself. I have put up with you calling me that because I know it's just the way you are, but I am not some collectable item. I am a person, a human." I said exasperated. I turned to Louis "I want it gone. I don't know what you have to do, but the sooner you do it the better. I want to know how I really feel." I turned my attention back to Eric. "Eric, I'm sorry, but I have to know. If what I really feel is love then we can go from there."

"How long will it take for you to get everything you need?" Quinn asked the witches.

Octavia spoke first "A few days maybe, I can't be sure. We may have to go back to New Orleans for some supplies and we need at least one other witch."

"Are all of you going to go then?" I asked

"I'll stay here; I planned on staying a while anyway." Amelia answered.

I walked towards Quinn and Pam. "Pam you make sure Eric doesn't do anything stupid. I don't care what he says, you hear me?" She nodded. "And you." I said poking Quinn in the chest with my index finger "What were you thinking? You knew Eric would be mad. You could have waited until I called you again and then we could have figured out a meeting place during the day."

"Babe I just had to see you. I have been worried and when I heard your voice..." He looked apologetic and his thoughts told me he was telling the truth.

I didn't know what to say, it was obvious he still loved me. "Alright I want everyone to leave. No actually I want the vampires and Quinn to leave. You three" I waved my hang towards the witches, "you stay."

"Sookie let me stay please." Eric looked truly heartbroken.

"Sorry, but I'm too upset right now. They can take care of me tonight and Sam will be here in the morning. I need to relax and eat dinner. I'm going to be sore when my pain killer wears off. Just go, please." I tried to be polite to him, but I don't know if I succeeded.

"Can you free me now?" Eric asked.

"I suppose, though this was quite fun." Octavia smiled. Then just like that Eric was able to move. He ran over to me and kissed me, the kiss held every emotion he was feeling. He reopened the bond so I could feel what he was feeling. He was feeling sad, determined and love, yes he was really feeling love for me. I heard someone clear their throat and Eric pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Eric said as he placed his hand on my cheek and gazed into my eyes. I couldn't lie; I really loved him I just had to love him on my terms not some messed up vampire way.

"I know." I said and walked into my house.

I could feel Quinn behind me. He was feeling anxious and hopeful. "Sorry Quinn but you need to leave too."

"I am, I just wanted to say goodbye." He wrapped his huge warm arms around me and kissed my hair. "I'll see you later Babe."

Amelia came in next and told me Octavia and Louis decided to go back home tonight to get everything in order for the unbonding. "The effects of Eric's blood won't go away, just the bond. You might still know when he's close because you have had so much of his blood and he's a very old and strong vampire."

"I figured as much." I knew no matter what the effects wouldn't leave. I drank it, it's in my body, and it's a part of me now. "Oh I need to eat my dinner Pam brought me." I was about to get up and get it when Amelia put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a stern look. She reheated the General Tao Chicken and brought it to me along with some sweet tea. It tasted wonderful.

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure go ahead and pick one out. I'm going to go to my room and get my pain killers so I can have them when I need them." I said.

We had a nice night, neither of us talked about what had happened or what was going to happen. It was nice being with her again, being with a girl who wasn't a vampire was nice too. I went to bed and fell asleep instantly. I didn't dream for the first time in three weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sookie

**I don't own anything in the Sookieverse Miss Harris is the Queen of the sexy fictional men you will be reading about. **

I woke up to the wonderful smell of fresh coffee. I wondered how long Amelia would stay with me this time. I loved having someone with me, but I loved the silence of living alone as well. Maybe I could get her to work on quieting her thoughts. I noticed Sam wasn't in his usual spot. I hoped he wasn't being filled in on last nights activities by Amelia.

I popped a couple of pills in my mouth and got dressed. Amelia was anxious for me to join her for breakfast. "Hey Sookie! I was wondering how late you would sleep in." she told me while jumping up from the table.

"We were up pretty late and those medications help me sleep. When did you get up?"

"You know me; I was up with the birds." She smiled brightly and handed me a mug of coffee. "I made some scrambled eggs if you want some. Just pop them in the microwave."

Gosh she sure is good, making me coffee and breakfast. "Girl you are too sweet." I told her. Her reply was something along the lines of a "psht". I put some eggs in the microwave to warm up and grabbed a biscuit from a basket that Sam brought over a few days ago. Sitting down I ate and listened to Amelia chatter in her head. She was dying to ask me about Eric and Quinn. I decided to let her sweat it out a little. I think she sometimes forgets I can hear her. She was thinking that it wasn't a coincidence that Octavia insisted they visit me last night.

"Oh Sookie, Sam came by about an hour ago. I told him that you had a rough night and that I would have you call him when you were up. I thought for a minute he might argue with me, but instead he said "You better take real good care of her", bossy isn't he? Sheesh." Amelia got up to rinse out her coffee mug.

"Well I'm glad he has a day he can actually do something other than sitting around with me. It has to be boring for him, keeping poor ol' me company all day. I know he has been slacking with the bar too." I said happily. It isn't good for the owner to be gone all day; sure he was there at night. Still he needed to be there and he needed to take care of himself.

"So what brought ya'll out here last night?" I asked Amelia quietly.

Amelia hesitated a minute. I was trying to stay out of her head, I swear. "Oh you know, just wanted to see how you were holding up and all." She wouldn't look at me though. Even without my telepathy I would have known she wasn't being honest, well totally honest. I am sure they really did want to see how I was doing. I knew if I didn't respond she would tell me everything, you have to know how to work her.

"Ok, so that's not the only reason." She took a deep breath, held it a minute and let it out loudly. "Louis can occasionally feel or know things about people. It's quite useful really. Like he can't actually "see" things, but he just knows." I some times wondered if some witches could have extra powers, like knowing or seeing things. I guess you would call them Seers. "Anyway, he had Octavia call me and tell me we had to come and see you last night. She called me the day before. I asked why we had to come, I honestly planned on staying in New Orleans at least another month or so before I decided if I wanted to come back." She gave me a guilty look when she said that. I didn't hold it against her, I completely understood. "Octavia told me about Louis, she made me swear to keep it a secret. He can't control it, he can't make it happen. Once in a blue moon he will just know something. I knew you would pick it out of my head eventually though. Like you always say, I'm a clear broadcaster." She smiled at that, like she thought she was special. She likes getting compliments, no matter how odd they seem.

Curious I asked, "So what, like he knew something was going to happen to me?" I don't think he would particularly care one way or the other if something did happen to me. So last nights fight couldn't have been the reason. There is no way any of them would bother helping Eric or Quinn. He didn't seem callous, but we aren't friends and witches don't have a good relationship with most vamps. Me being bonded to one made them hesitant about me as well; even though I have Amelia as one of my best friends.

"Yeah." Was all Amelia said. Once again I knew waiting her out would be best. So I gave her my best "I don't care" look and got up to wash my dishes. She was definitely anxious and her thoughts were saying that whatever it was would freak me out.

**Authors Note**

**I know this is very short. It's sort of my way of showing you I am working on it. I have a few different versions of what is going to happen. I should have it up next week some time once I figure out the one I want to go with. I am So very sorry for taking over a year to update, but life just gets in the way of things like this. I know exactly where this will end, just not 100% sure on the getting there. I am torn between angsty or not. Either way it will be a little angsty and drama filled. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sookie

**A.N. I don't own anything I just like to pretend. Also please remember I don't have a beta. If you would like to volunteer though…..**

Amelia patiently waited for me finish with the dishes. When I turned toward her she grabbed my hand and brought me to the living room and practically pushed me onto the couch. I had to give it to her, she was actually blocking me. Usually when someone touches me, especially Amelia, it's like I am tuned into a radio. Only the radio is their thoughts. Blocking me made me pretty nervous; it couldn't be something as small as "hey your car is going to get a flat tire".

Finally Amelia started talking, "Ok, so you have to swear you won't go berserk or pass out or something, k?" I nodded; I mean really what else did she expect me to do? "He felt you die Sookie. Like for real, not turn into a vampire, but dead dead."

"Ok?" I took a very deep breath, then another and counted to ten. "Did he say how? I mean this is me we are talking about. I seem to get into trouble no matter how hard I try to keep to myself."

"See that's the thing, he just had this horrible icy feeling and then he said he sort of heard your name. I mean I guess there is more to it than that, but I didn't ask too many questions. He said the icy feeling means death. He knew when to come because the next place he looked was a calendar with yesterdays date and when he looked at it…. it sort of darkened. You know like when you look at those optical illusion things online." She shrugged, "at least that was how he explained it to me. I bet you could get a lot more from his thoughts though".

"Let me get this straight, not that I doubt you; Louis gets cold, hears my name in his head then just happens to look at a calendar and his vision gets a little blurry." I stated skeptically. "You realize how old he is right?"

"Sookie! If we wouldn't have shown up last night when we did what do you think would have happened? Seriously Sook, it would have been real bad." She raised her eyebrows up and leaned toward me. "Maybe last night was the beginning of a chain of events that would have led to your death and by us coming and stopping the fight we saved you?" Amelia asked while tapping her chin with her right index finger.

"Maybe" I replied. She could have a point. If Eric would have killed Quinn, Lord knows what I would have done. While that would have been horrifying and nearly unbearable, I didn't think that stopped my future death. I had a feeling things were going to get interesting and having Quinn back wasn't going to help any. That got me thinking about something else.

"Can you really break my bond with Eric?" I asked Amelia.

"It's not easy, but yes we can." She said confidently. Amelia is very proud of being a witch and doubting her always ruffled her feathers. I should call Octavia and see how things are going. It might be a little difficult to get help, you know with Eric being the hottie you're bonded to. Not many people in our world would want to cross him."

"He is more afraid of you that you are of him, trust me. After that whole memory loss thing he is on a whole new level of paranoia." Just then my phone rang. "I'll go get that. No Amelia, stay there". I said as Amelia got up to get the phone. I heard her think that Sam told her to take care of me so dang it all she was going to do it.

"Hello. No. Who is this?" Amelia said in the kitchen. I picked up on her thoughts and immediately recognized Bobby, Eric's day man. _Oh geez what on earth does he want? _I wondered. "mmmhmm, I'm sure. No she doesn't and you better not come over she is in no mood to deal with a slacky like you." I briefly considered going and taking the phone from her, but Bobby did not like me and I'm sure he would do something ridiculous like deliver one hundred roses. I didn't even want Eric to fix the frame on the door he so carelessly broke last night. "Well you tell him that then, see if I care!" I heard Amelia hang up the phone and mumble "Idiot".

"What did Bobby want?" I asked her when she sat down next to me. She sat a little closer than she usually would, but I didn't mind.

"Master Eric would like send his love and sincerest apologies to his bonded. Though why she should get an apology is beyond me. He had the right to kill the trespasser. I am sure Sookie understands now that she has had time to think things over." Amelia said in a deep almost whiney voice. How she managed deep and whiney? It is an Amelia skill. "Can you believe that? Do you think Eric really thinks you understand?" She questioned me.

"No. He knows me well enough. That was just Bobby being Bobby. Thank you for taking care of him for me." She gave me a bright smile and then hugged me a little too tight.

"I am so happy you are getting better Sookie." She said into my shoulder. I hugged her back, then gently pried her off of me.

"Thanks girl, you don't look so bad yourself." I winked at her. That both made us laugh; maybe a little more enthusiastically than the situation warranted, but it felt great.

"I better go and get myself semi-presentable, I have a feeling we will be having visitors today." I got up and went back to my room. When I got up I just put on the first thing I saw. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I bent over to get a hand towel my side spasmed and hurt like crazy. I couldn't get back into a standing position. I yelled for Amelia and she came crashing in like a razorback after a squirrel.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" she asked frantic. "I am so sucking at taking care of you; I didn't even ask if you needed help."

I quietly said "you are doing a great job, just help me stand up. I think I need to rest a little and take one of those muscle relaxers." I was doing so goo the past few days, but after my night I should have known better. It's easy to "ignore" the usual pains and go on with what you have to do, but those big ones they are there to warn you that ignoring is bad.

She helped me over to my bed and went to get me some fresh water. I took the pill and leaned back, only slightly wincing. I did more today that Sam usually allows, so that's something. "I can try some magical massage to help with some of the pain" Amelia offered.

"That sounds great. See you can do something Sam can't" I told her. I picked up from her thoughts earlier that she wanted to "one up" Sam. She rolled her eyes at me and told me to lie on the opposite side of the pain I just had. I glanced at the alarm clock as I did so and noticed it was still only eleven.

Amelia put her hands on me and started to hum and chant very quietly and fast. It sounded real witchlike. Then her hands started to get warm, almost hot. It felt so good. She slowly started to massage my muscles while still chanting. Usually if someone touched that particular area it felt like lightning was striking me there. That does not feel good. I have a few more scars that are the same way. My hobbit doctor told me it would go away, someday, since I had so much vampire blood. Without realizing it I started to moan. I heard Amelia laugh a little, but then she got right back to her chanting. The remnants of the spasm completely vanished and the area actually started feeling a little looser. I could feel the muscle relaxer kicking in and I was finding it hard to stay awake even though I slept plenty during the night.

"Amelia you're the best." Did I mention the medications, when mixed, make me a little loopy?

"I know, I know. Why don't you lay on your back so I can get the bad spot on your stomach?" Amelia replied.

I rolled to my back and kept my eyes closed. She did the same thing to my front, and then moved to my legs. I had taken my shorts off when I went into the bathroom earlier. That is when I fell asleep. I dreamed of sitting in a warm hot tub with jets of water spraying me all over. After a while I noticed something glowing under the surface. Curious, I tried to get closer. I couldn't tell what it was so I started to feel around in the water to see if I could find the object. Finally I touched something. I started to pull it out, but it wouldn't come out of the water. Sookie Stackhouse is not a quitter, so I tried a different angle. After what seemed like forever I pulled it free.

**AN so I wasn't sure whether or not the "feeling" would be her dying or something less severe. This is why I posted such a short chapter earlier. I figured I'd go with the more exciting option. Yup I just said exciting ;) enjoy. If you are following A New Life, I think I am going to focus on this for a little bit. I do have some stuff done for the ANL, but nothing I can update with. I also want to recommend an Author I stumbled across on Amazon. Her name is Molly Harper. She has this series about this quirky librarian that becomes a vampire. It is really funny, you should read it. **


End file.
